7 Up Antioxidant
7 Up Antioxidant '''was a discontinued brand of 7 Up flavors that was introduced in 2007 by Keurig Dr Pepper. The Antioxidant brand came with Cherry, Diet Cherry, Mixed Berry, Diet Mixed Berry, Pomegranate and Diet Pomegranate. In 2012, it was announced that the antioxidant brand line up would be reformulated in 2013. It was later discontinued in early 2013 where consumers thought that the antioxidant flavors might have come from fruit, but there was no fruit juice of any kind in any variety of 7 Up not connected to the lawsuit. '''History The 7 Up Antioxidant brand was released in 2007. After months or even years after the release of the antioxidant brand, some additional flavors were introduced in later years in stages every two years such as 7 Up Pomegranate and Diet 7 Up Pomegranate in 2007, 7 Up Cherry and Diet 7 Up Cherry in 2009, and 7 Up Mixed Berry and Diet 7 Up Mixed Berry in 2011 and then in early 2013, the 7 Up Antioxidant brand was discontinued not connected to the lawsuit. 7 Up Pomegranate 7 Up Pomegranate was been officially released on November 1st, 2007, through and until the discontinuation date of January 31st, 2008 in stores in the United States for an eight week period. It was also available in the holiday season of 2008, 2009, 2010, and 2016. In the 2010 release, it returned with antioxidant. In 2011, 7 Up Mixed Berry alongside with 7 Up Diet Mixed Berry replaced 7 Up Pomegranate as the holiday season release flavor for 2011. 7 Up Cherry In January 2009, 7 Up Cherry and Diet 7 Up Cherry was reformulated and renamed as 7 Up Cherry Antioxidant and Diet 7 Up Cherry Antioxidant. 7 Up Mixed Berry After the discontinuation of 7 Up Pomegranate in 2010, 7 Up decided to release another 7 Up flavor which was called Mixed Berry. 7 Up Mixed Berry was released for the holiday season of 2011. Late 2012 Lawsuit/Early 2013 Discontinuation On November 8, 2012, Keurig Dr Pepper said they will pull 7 Up with antioxidants off the shelves to reformulate them by 2013. They also said that its decision was not related to the lawsuit, but because of consistency across the board. Although the label on 7 Up's new line of antioxidant regular and diet sodas claims "There's never been a more delicious way to cherry pick your antioxidant!" the consumer group has cried foul and it's suing the soda's maker, Keurig Dr Pepper, for making false health claims. In early 2013, the Antioxidant brand was later discontinued not connected to the lawsuit. After the discontinuation of the antioxidant brand, 7 Up Cherry and Diet 7 Up Cherry returned to its regular form while other antioxidant flavors went discontinued. Gallery A 7 Up Antioxidant Bottle.jpg|A 7 Up Antioxidant Cherry Bottle 7 Up Antioxidant Pomegranate.jpg|A 7 Up Antioxidant Pomegranate Bottle 7 Up Antioxidant Berrie.jpeg|A 7 Up Antioxidant Mixed Berry Bottle 7 Up Diet Cherry Antioxidant.jpeg|A 7 Up Antioxidant Diet Cherry Bottle 7 Up Diet Pomegranate Antioxidant.jpeg|A 7 Up Antioxidant Diet Pomegranate Bottle 7 Up Diet Mixed Berry Antioxidant.jpeg|A 7 Up Antioxidant Diet Mixed Berry Bottle Category:The Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:Variant Category:Clear Flavors Category:Keurig Dr Pepper Brands